


deny deny deny

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Awesome Erica, Denial, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a known fact that soul mates exist. You get the name somewhere on your body, and you have, well, at least a small head start to finding them. </p><p>So what's Stiles supposed to do when he gets his best friend's girlfriend's name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	deny deny deny

It's a known fact that soul mates exist. You get the name somewhere on your body, and you have, well, at least a small head start to finding them. 

Scott met Allison Sophomore year of high school. Although neither of them had a name yet, everyone was sure it was gonna be them. They were too cute for it not to be each other. 

Scott held out his apple to Allison as Stiles sat down with them.

"So?" Allison asked Stiles, taking the apple and smiling to Scott in thanks.

"Well, Erica cried most of the night," Stiles rubbed his eyes, blearily. "She was so sure her and that one guy, Isaac, were supposed to be together."

"Who's name did she get?" Allison asked.

"Not her, him," Stiles corrected. "Isaac got the name Danny on his shoulder."

"Danny? Danny Mahealani?" Scott perked.

"Yep," Stiles murmured, taking one of Allison's carrots. Allison rolled her eyes at him.

"Poor Erica," Allison murmured. "I mean, not that, I just--" She gave Stiles a look of pity. "She's your cousin, you know, even if she is a scary biker chick."

Stiles snorted. "Well, she's taking the day to herself, so, she's fine," he grumbled.

"How do you know?" Allison asked.

Scott laughed a little. "Erica can handle herself. She's out clubbing three counties over," He murmured to Allison. Her mouth formed an o shape before she smiled and laughed a little, nose scrunching up.

Stiles smirked a little and continued to take her carrots.

-

Scott paused as Stiles gasped. Allison looked up from her book, looking to the boys sprawled on the floor. Stiles hand clasped onto his cheek, and he hissed out a breath.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Under my eyes, it's on fire, it fucking burns!" Stiles swore some more. 

"Let me see!" Scott went to move Stiles hand, but Allison rushed forward, jumping off the couch.

"Scott, wait!" She stated. "That's not right, he should see it first!" Allison frowned over at boyfriend, who withdrew his hand and pouted. 

"Erica!" Allison called.

Erica grumbled before appearing in the door way of the living room. "What's up?" She looked at Stiles, stopping and rushing forward. "Stiles!" 

"Stiles looked at Erica, pain in his eyes, but his lips twitching into a smile.

"Hey," he greeted.

"You two need to leave," Erica snapped at Allison and Scott. "This is a private matter, and we would like this to just be a family thing." 

Allison nodded. "Yeah, sure, see you guys tomorrow," she smiled, waved bye to Stiles and gathered her stuff. Scott quickly followed, frowning at Stiles before leaving out the door to go find his shoes.

"Bye," Allison said weakly, before darting out.

Erica helped pull Stiles up, moving his hand so she could see the damage.

"Oh shit," she breathed, tracing the letters, Stiles feeling the first letter. A.

He gulped and started for the bathroom. Erica gasped, following. "Stiles! Wait! Maybe I should--Wait!" She tried desperately, but he looked in the mirror, switching on the light.

Allison Argent was scrawled in her curvy lettering under his eye, black ink showing the stark contrast.

It was a death sentence.

Stiles looked to Erica. Erica had her hands over her mouth, as if she was trying to think of something. "Make up?" She croaked.

Stiles nodded after a second. "School can come later, you are going to take me out to drown my troubles." He mumbled, lips numb, he felt numb. Of course he was the guy to ruin his best friends relationship. He was the asshole there to sweep Juliet from Romeo. 

He swallowed hard. 

Erica rushed forward and gave him one of her rare hugs. And as a Stilinski, the hug was one of the best, as was his returning one, holding onto her for all he was worth.

She parted, nodding. "I'll pick out some clothes, I've got you Stiles," she murmured.

He nodded, slowly before watching her go. He stared at his face like it had wronged him, feeling disgusted with himself.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking away from the mirror and going to his room.

Erica tossed some tight jeans at him and a fitted t-shirt that was a simple black. He didn't realize he even owned that. He stripped his plaid and graphic t to replace it with the shirt and jumping out of his jeans and into the more fitted ones.

Erica smirked, walking forward to mess up Stiles hair. When she was satisfied she nodded and drew away. "You look good, okay, now, let me get dressed and then we're gone." She sashayed out of the room.

Stiles sat on his bed, counting his fingers to keep calm.

10 minutes later he was giving Erica the keys to his jeep and climbing in the passenger seat. He trusted her.

Three counties later, they pulled up to some warehouse that looked... empty.

She gave a wolfish grin, getting out and putting his keys in her bra, the only spot to really put them. and then she went in, taking Stiles hand and dragging him in.

-

It was underground, and he was squished between a girl and a guy, moving his hips with theirs, feeling the guys breathe on his neck and her hands on his arms, nails pressing. He didn't want to leave this, a good buzz in his system from the vodka and tequila. The welcoming heat, the movement, the thrum of it in his veins.

He leaned his head back to rest on the mans shoulder and grabbed the girls hips to draw her closer, letting her hands trail to the hem of his shirt and take it off. it was tossed somewhere in the crowd, but Stiles didn't care as hands, two pairs, started feeling and he let them drift around.

Lips pressed to his shoulder, followed by teeth and he gasped a little, moving into it and felt the girl lightly scratch down his back as she rocked her hips into his.  He rolled his hips into hers and she gasped into his chest, and the man behind him reached forward to squeeze her ass and stiles reached up to turn the mans face and kiss him, all teeth and tongue, nothing soft. 

Everything between them was in sync with everything going on, the music, the thrum, the rhythm. the way the man felt the girl was felt up and Stiles was making out with the guy, rolling his hips into her and having the man press his hard on into Stiles ass.

"Stiles!" Erica called, making Stiles groan.

"No," his partners gasped when he started to pull away. He took each of their hands, letting them come with as he found Erica. Now that he sees his partners, the man was older, maybe 26, stubbly, tall dark and handsome, and the girl had ebony skin, beautiful also in a dangerous way. 

"Stiles, I see you've met Derek and Braeden," Erica smirked.

Stiles smiled sadly at her. He could still feel his upper cheek tingle with past pain. The constant reminder of his failure as a best friend.

"You need another round," Erica decided and left and came back with vodka, the scentless alcohol sharp enough to bring Stiles farther away from clear thinking.

He nodded after downing his cup. "I still feel bad, Erica," Stiles rasped.

Derek's arm went around his middle and Braeden pressed close. "We can fix that," They seemed to offer at the same time.

Erica looked to Stiles  and Stiles swallowed before grinning and nodding.

-

Stiles woke up hung over in the backseat of his jeep, Erica's light snoring coming from the front. He only had jeans on, shoes missing, no underwear, no shirt. He sat up, almost barfed twice in the process, and gingerly opened the door. He toppled out and vomited right there on the asphalt. He looked around blearily. 

They were in the parking lot for a Sonic, the place pretty much empty, deserted. Then he took in that the Sonic was closed by all the graffiti, and that made sense. He wiped his mouth and crawled back into the jeep, gently slamming the door closed and waking Erica up long enough for her to groan before snores continued.

He nodded and rested his head back down on the seat, trying to breathe through it.

And that was how his morning and afternoon was spent.

-

Erica and Stiles sat in some crowded coffee joint, nursing coffee's and sugary foods to clear their heads. Erica was in his lacrosse jersey to hide her inappropriate top and Stiles was in his spare shirt and wearing Scott's old shoes which had been in the back for some very odd reason.

"So, Braeden and Derek? How'd that go?" Erica yawned.

Stiles flushed just thinking about what had gone on, the heat, the sweat, the hushed voices moaning with no words to define what was actually happening, the thrum of feeling free and he smiled to Erica charmingly. "That was great," He murmured. "Thanks."

She nodded, smiling sympathetically and proudly. "I just... "

"Yeah," He agreed halfhearted, wiping at his cheek, feeling the concealer smear from being day old.

He looked to Erica. "Scott's gonna get another name on his body somewhere, and he's gonna have to deal with that. And I'm gonna be the asshole who makes a move on his ex because of that." 

She bit her lower lip, chewing it. "Stiles, don't worry about it for now, we'll figure it out later."

Stiles nodded and sipped the coffee in front of him.

"Hey, we'll hang with Boyd today," Erica offered.

"Boyd?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, finish up, he might leave for work before we get there at this pace." She smirked.

-

Boyd turned out to be a bouncer at some bar, and Erica had a key to his apartment. He was shirtless when she came in, Stiles trailing after her. He rolled his eyes.

"Erica, I told you, strictly told you not to bring guys here that you were gonna fu-" He grumbled, rolling to talk into his pillow.

Erica throwing her shoe at him shut him up. "This is my cousin, Stiles. He just found out his soul mate is... off limits." 

Boyd perked up. "I get that," he assured Stiles, showing him his shoulder where the name Lydia Martin sat. Stiles blinked.

"She was a freshman when I was a senior and she... she wasn't my type at the time. I saw her... I attended a lacrosse game with Erica and Isaac last month. She's... wrapped around that Whittemore guy's finger.

"Sorry about that," Stiles said numbly. "I had a crush on her when I was in third grade. She didn't like me then either." 

Boyd laughed and shook his head. Stiles used the edge of his shirt to wipe his face and show the name there for all it was worth. Allison Argent. 

Allison fucking Argent.

"She's got nice handwriting," Erica remarked.

Boyd gave her a look that could only be translated as 'out of all the things to say, you went with that?' 

She shrugged, jumping onto Boyd's bed and Stiles, without even second guessing joined them and laid around with them in bed for the next few hours discussing the latest movies and Boyd offering to take them to go see The Amazing SpiderMan 2, which Stiles and Erica decided that, yeah, it was a good idea and they borrowed Boyd's clothes, Stiles in a red hoodie and baggy sweatpants, Erica in a loose fitting white t-shirt and pajama pants. Boyd put on actual clothes and they all climbed in Boyd's black Cadillac because Boyd was that kind of guy.

Stiles got in the back and Boyd drove a little faster than the speed limit, Erica still in her heels from last night. 

Boyd paid for the tickets, the popcorn, the drink, they all watched in abstract horror at the ending, they got back to Boyd's, shot the Sheriff a text saying their at a friends and then crashing at Boyd's for the night.

They all bundled up and watched Judge Judy and the news and Stiles made tea and Boyd played around on Erica's phone and Erica was on Stiles phone and everything felt fine.

"Stiles, you have 4 missed calls, 18 texts and 2 emails!" Erica called to him. "Oh, and 3 voicemails!"

Stiles sighed, looking at the kettle on the stove, as if it  caused this problem before moving out to the living room and plucking his phone up to browse over them. 

Scott, Allison and his dad and one unknown number. 

Scott was  just asking if he was okay, why he wasnt at school.

Allison was offering support and making sure he was okay and she had taken notes for him in his classes and his dad was telling him to take care. The unknown was just some random wrong number asking about tacos.

"Scott and Allison, mostly." Stiles grumbled.

"Wait, Allison and you are friends?" Boyd asked.

"My best friend, Scott, best friend as of 15 years, lifelong childhood friends we are. He was there for me when my mom died and I was there for him when his father walked out. One day this girl transferred and she was the girl of his dreams. He forgot how to speak. He took her to a party and it was set in stone. Him and Allison Argent were written in the stars. Made for each other. She cheers for him at every game and their inseparable. I'm the constant third wheel, but they never ditched me. It's so sugary sweet when they say "I love you" to each other like its the last time they ever will." Stiles explained.

Boyd winced. "I'm sorry, that sounds almost worse than mine." 

Erica rolled her eyes and shoved Boyd  and the kettle whistled.

Stiles gave her the phone back and went to finish making the tea.

-

After a whole 3 days of avoiding, Erica and Stiles finally went to school, albeit hung over and against their will. Erica covered Allison's name easily and Stiles slid on some shades he'd picked up from some crummy gas station. He was in one of Boyd's over sized black shirts and some tight jeans, Erica looking like sex on two legs next to him. 

"Have a good day," he grumbled at Erica. 

"You too," she said, equally as uncheerful and they split. Stiles took in Lydia down the hall staring at her pal, black ink scrawled on it. He managed to walk over and read it over her shoulder, Boyd's handwriting and signature on her right hand.

"Vernon Boyd," He murmured, making her jump.

"Who even is that?" She snapped, agitated and impatient. "Jackson--He broke up with me when it appeared!" Lydia's eyes were tinged red at that and she bit her lip, looking at Stiles for something.

"He's a friend of mine, actually, graduated here three years ago." He murmured. "I can give you his number," he sighed.

She blinked at him. "Who are you again?" She asked, taking out her phone.

"Stiles, the number is," and he listed the numbers he had open, before turning off his screen and starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Lydia caught his wrist, making him pause. He turned to look at her. "Can I... get yours too?" She asked hesitantly.

He opened his mouth before smiling softly and listing off his numbers, telling her how to spell his name and then turning to walk away. He paused to look at her one last time. "Jackson isn't all that." He stated.

She sniffed and smiled. 

The bell rang and Stiles groaned, walking towards Harris's classroom.

"Stiles!" Scott bounced over, smiling in excitement. 

"Hey bro," Stiles greeted, smiling back, feeling nothing but guilt.

Scott was staring at his cheek and Stiles wanted to just apologized and say he didn't know, but the weight of the make up reminded him Scott couldn't see it. Couldn't see... Heartbreak. Stiles only lead to Heartbreak.

"So... you're covering the name?" Scott said, looking a little hurt.

Stiles laughed at Scott's antics, sounding uneasy and just a bit forced. Allison came in with Lydia and mouth gaped when she saw Stiles, telling Lydia 'One moment' and running to Stiles, hugging him.

"Welcome back!" She said into his shoulder. Stiles didn't immediately hug her back, eyes closing as he held her and he let a laugh shake him. 

"It was only 3 days." He murmured. He had never thought this was the only thing he was gonna get ever from his fucking other half. 

Allison drew back, punching him in the arm, making Stiles wince and saw ow. "No texts! No phone calls!"

Scott nodded, putting his arm around Allison's waist, posing like worried parents. They had it down and Stiles mouth worked and then the bell rang and he took his usual spot, ignoring them. Maybe he should stick to that. Less pain, maybe. 

It was hard, and Lydia definitely noticed him acting odd. Noticed the looks Allison and Scott were exchanging and giving to Stiles. 

At the end of class, Stiles was the first out of the door, not waiting like he usually did.

Erica saw him as soon as he came out, and she quickly made her way to him, looping arms with him and he took off his shades to look at her.

"How'd it go?" She asked hushedly.

"Awful, absolute shit--" Stiles stopped as Lydia fell into stride with him.

He blinked and then blinked again. Erica looked to Lydia then Stiles.

"Hi?" He greeted.

Lydia smirked. "Hey Stiles, Erica, right?" 

Erica nodded. "Want to call Boyd and skip today?" She offered Stiles.

Stiles sighed. "Yeah," he looked to Erica, then Lydia. "And you're coming with?"

"You catch on quick," Lydia said, flirtatiously. She opened her hand and Erica blinked before grinning. Erica maneuvered closer to Lydia, putting an arm around Lydia's waist and smiling wolfishly.

"Lydia Martin," She cooed, looking to Stiles. "Stiles, this is her."

"I know," Stiles grinned, happy for Boyd.

-

Boyd pulled up and Lydia got in the passenger seat, Erica and Stiles crawling into the back.

Boyd paused and looked to her, eyebrow raised.

"Boyd, hurry the fuck up," Stiles ground out when he saw Scott starting to follow them. 

Boyd rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot quickly.

Lydia looked pleased. "You're Boyd?" She asked.

Boyd nodded, dipping his head, unsure of how this would work.

"Well," She opened her hand and closed it just to open it again and hold it out to him. He looked down at her hand, taking his eyes of the road and mouth opening a little before he closed it and took her hand, lacing their fingers, and continued to drive.

Erica hit Stiles in the shoulder. Stiles smiled at her. 

"You two are little shitheads," Boyd finally said.

Stiles snorted and Erica started laughing.

"How long have you guys known?" Lydia asked icily.

Stiles was too busy laughing to answer but Erica managed to wheeze 'awhile' out. 

Lydia looked to Boyd, leveling the same glare.

"My Junior year it appeared. I saw you when I was a senior." Boyd grumbled.

She rolled her eyes, but stayed with her hand locked in his.

-

Erica and Stiles were making lunch when Erica gasped. She dropped the tomato to clasp onto her forearm, the junction of her elbow covered by her fingers. Stiles moved closer, as if comforting her for what was about to come. She waited a couple of tense minutes before removing her hand.

Scott McCall was written in Scott's handwriting on her arm.

Stiles blinked owlishly. No way.

"Boyd!" Stiles called. 

"Yeah?" HE called back.

"Erica got her name!" He said. 

Less than 10 seconds later, Lydia and Boyd were there. Stiles wiped the make up from his cheek. 

Lydia's eyes took in the ink, blinking before going forward to pick up a paper towel and wipe the rest off.

Understanding coated her face, mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"She got Scott," He said.

"And you got Scott's girlfriend." Lydia noted. 

"Tomorrow, I'm telling him." Erica settled, looking to Stiles, meeting his eyes.

Stiles winced, pained and making an aborted noise to let her know before nodding. "I guess it's only right," he murmured.

"It is. Hiding soul mates isn't right. How long have you known?" Lydia pressed.

Stiles glared at her, all ice. "None of your business." He shoved her hand away from his face. "I don't have to deal with this from you."

Lydia glared back, but Stiles scowled at her and walked out of the kitchen, putting his shoes on, pissed off. He didn't feel like being pissed off, but fuck Lydia.

Fuck her and fuck her entitlement.

"Stiles!" Erica called.

Stiles scowled at her, got his keys and closed the door softly as he went out.

-

Stiles opened the door to see his dad, sitting at the kitchen table, tapping his fingers.

The sheriff blinked at Stiles face.

"Did you-- It appeared on your face?" The sheriff said, holding back a laugh and blinking innocently.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed," Stiles said grumpily.

"Who's the-- does that say Allison?" The sheriff stood abruptly.

"Yes! It's fucking Allison!" Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. "Anything else? Any other topics that ruined my life?" 

Tom blinked at his sons antics.  "Why don't you go, uh, upstairs?" 

Stiles threw his hands up in frustration and scrubbed over his face, before looking to his dad. "Dad," he finally managed, brokenly.

"Son..." Tom stood to encompass his son in his arms and hold him there for a minute. Stiles clung to him, in a patented Stilinski hug, holding onto him in a very strong embrace.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now," Stile murmured, pulling away from his dad to mull up the stairs.

 

So, Stiles crappily covered his cheek in the ugly smelling concealer, trying his best, avoiding Erica until she got in the jeep, upper arm exposed. He silently started the jeep, pulling out of the drive way and tearing down the road.

They walked in and Erica skimmed the crowd until her eyes fell on Scott, who was holding Allison to his chest, whispering in her ear with a smile on his face. They were picture perfect. 

Erica walked over, clearing her throat for their attention. 

They both looked to her, Scott's arm still  binding Allison by her waist. 

Erica sighed. "There's no easy way to say this," she stated as she held her arm out for them to look at.

Scott blinked at Erica, mouth gaping before Allison cleared her throat and pulled away. "Oh," she stated shakily. "Oh," and then she took off.

Stiles met Scott's eyes, wild and unsure and mouth working but nothing really coming out. Finally, Stiles tore his gaze away and took off after her, hoping to catch up. He saw her dunk into the empty pool, jogging to catch up and slip in.

She sat off to the side, staring blankly at the still water, tears welling up in her eyes and running down her face and smearing her mascara down and eye liner running and her nose run and littles sniffles to leave her as she wiped at the ruined make up to wipe it away, but some how that made it worse.

Stiles huffed and went to her, picking up a random towel that was laying on the bleachers and sitting down next to her to give it to her subtly.

"Everyone was so sure it was gonna be me and him. We were so sure we had found each other." She stated brokenly.

"I thought i would get some one who hated me and wouldn't give me the time of day. And then I got... and I couldn't tell her. I couldn't face her because she had a boyfriend and everything was great with them. I didn't want to be the one to ruin them." Stiles mumbled to her, lips numb as he said it.

She looked to him, wiping her face and nose on the towel despite the black and brown smudges it left on the white material. "Who was it?" she asked, lips trembling, fingers moving to tangle in the towel, to find something to hold onto.

"You," Stiles whispered to the air, as if the secrets of the universe were being shared in this very moment. 

A strangled sob left her and she stood, pacing for a second before punching him hard in the face. Stiles groaned, holding his jaw and trying to soothe away the pain.

"You're a liar!" She yelled, desperately, brokenly. 

Stiles looked down at the ground before picking at the towel held in her clutches, guiding her hand up to wipe away the concealer. To show her name.

She shook her head, looking on in disbelief and rage.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" She asked, whispering. And god he wished she'd yelled, because whispering hurt so much more. 

"You had Scott--" Stiles started, looking up to see her face, try to let her see why, why he had to keep it a secret.

"You knew Scott would get another name. You knew it would have ended anyways!" She pointed an accusing finger, words choking at the end and voice breaking as she started to cry again.

Stiles didn't think about it when he pulled her to his chest, to hold her and let her cry there, tucking her head under his chin, let her pound her fist into his chest, starting off hitting hard enough to bruise and slowly loosing the force, let her shake in his arms with her sobs until he finally her heard gasp out the words he had been expecting and dreading since the name appeared.

"I hate you, I hate you so much," She murmured into his chest and he sighed, rubbing her back, trying to soothe away the pain. 

"I do too," He mumbled to her, making her fingers twitch and hold tighter to the fabric of his shirt.

 

Stiles sat in his jeep, feeling empty. In front of him, he watched Scott and Erica dance around each other before Erica finally sighed and kissed his cheek, blushing like crazy and darting to follow Lydia. Leaving Scott to flail a little and hold his cheek, turning red very fast. It was cute, but then Stiles saw Allison, tear stricken and glaring at the ground, stalking towards her car to go home as soon as possible. 

Stiles watched her, he watched Scott make a move to go to her, but paused and got this sunken look on his face. Stiles put his forehead on the steering wheel, breathing heavily to calm his nerves.

And he shrieked when his passenger door opened. It was a very manly shriek, if anyone ever asked.

Scott sat in the seat, throwing his bag into the back. Stiles quickly hid his face from his best friend, back in the steering wheel, directly forward. 

"So, Erica..." Scott mumbled as he closed his door.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed out, trying not to let his heart beat out of his chest. 

"I haven't gotten the name yet... and Allison... she hasn't either." Scott sounded helpless on that.

"Allison-" Stiles said, the name coming out as a whimper and not how he intended at all. It caused Scott's gaze to pin him. "I'm sure she'll understand." He finally managed.

"So, who's name did you get? And don't bullshit me. We've been best friends since first grade when the teacher paired us together to write each others name and you absolutely refused to 'put me through that torture'." Scott smiled at Stiles.

Stiles squeezed his eyes closed, breathed heavily through his nose. Slowly he turned to face Scott, seeing his best friend take in the name with a slight hitch in his breath before nodding.

"Makes sense... you were trying to protect us, weren't you?" Scott asked slowly. 

Stiles blinked in surprise before nodding. 

"But you had to realize--" Scott started.

"I didn't want to be the one to break you guys up. I didn't want to be the one to have to hurt both of you." Stiles spilled.

A silence spread before Stiles started the jeep, starting to pull out of the parking lot. 

 

He stopped in front of Scott's house, turning to look at his best friend one last time, sad and feeling a little dejected. 

Scott met his gaze before leaning forward and hugging Stiles, who gripped on for all he was worth, trying to give him the best Stilinski hug, eyes closing and breathing a little harshly, all pretenses of 'okay' he was trying to project fading. Just holding onto Scott like he was a rock in a storm. 

Scott finally pulled back and smiled at Stiles, getting his bag and stepping out, closing the jeep door behind him. "I'll see you later, okay?" Scott said.

Stiles nodded before pulling away from the curb.

Thank God for Scott McCall. 

 

- **2 weeks later**

 

Stiles watched Erica and Scott with amusement. And boredom. They were both playing video games and shoving each other and God, he couldn't have been angry at either of them for too long, mostly because of the puppyish way they looked at each other,, like they were always seeing each other for the first time. 

Erica shoved Scott when he knocked her in the game and he grinned at her, causing her to make an indignant noise at him and he moved his hand from the control to pull her close and kiss her nose and while she was distracted, moved her controls, causing Scott to win and her to gasp in outrage.

Stiles just barely managed to hear the knocking on the door over her yelling at Scott that he cheated and him squawking back that he did no such. 

Stiles got up, set his popcorn to the side and went to the door. When he opened it, he found Allison. 

His breathe came out a little quicker and he just looked at her for a moment. Her hair was shorter and she looked... gorgeous. She was breath taking in some jeans and a blue button up, rubbing her palms on her jeans before smiling hesitantly.

"Hey," Stiles greeted and he watched her eyes skim over her name on his face. 

"Hey--Uh," And she started to lift her shirt.

Stiles flailed and put a hand over hers. "What are you doing?" He asked. She laughed and pulled her shirt up anyways, just to her belly button and just slightly off centered was his name. His real name, the mess that it was, splayed there. He didn't think about it when he put his hand over it, as if he could heal it there. 

He looked up to her eyes and she gave a hesitant smile before he moved forward to crash their lips together. 

Her fingers tangled in his hair and he pulled her in, closing the door.

"Stiles?" Scott called, interupting. 

Stiles pulled away, groaning and making Allison laugh. 

"Busy!" Stiles called and surged forward to kiss Allison again.

He'd got the girl in the end after all.


End file.
